Never Good Enough
by Phoenix-In-The-Flames
Summary: Set after G-Revolution. After the last world championships the Bladebreakers reunited but soon all is ruined when Ray is forced out of the team after an accident resulting in him being injured. What the team don't expect is for Ray to join another team and become sworn enemies of the Bladebreakers.


**Hallo there fellow beyblade fans. I originally started writing this story in 2012 and put chapter 1 up, it's still up but yeah, that will be discontinued when I get round to it, so now yeah, it's in third person and a few details have changed... sorry about that. **

**This is my first beyblade fic so please please please read and review!**

**Disclaimer - blah blah blah I don't own Beyblade unfortunately or any of the characters.**

**P.S. I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

To any other person walking past Ray it would look like he had simply got wet and cold from the torrential rain that filled the dark sky; and the water that was running down his tanned cheeks? To an outsider: just rain that caressed his face. But he knew different.

They were tears. Tears that poured out of his golden orbs that showed no signs of subsiding and with every sob and whimper that escaped his lips worsened the dull ache in the chest.

Even though the Neko-Jin's legs ached, he ran. He pushed through the crowds, trying to ignore what was going on around him, for his own sake. Families, couples holding hands and even people that were simply walking by themselves had a smile plastered onto their face with umbrellas above their heads, all of them completely oblivious to the pain he was in. The ebony haired boy knew they had no idea of what I was going through and hell, why would they? It was just jealousy. He was jealous of the fact that they can get through this labyrinth of suffering with a smile of their faces and he couldn't. Jealous that they knew how to carry on when he was stuck here at a dead end with nowhere else to run. No way out for Ray Kon.

The anger clawed away inside of him, blame settling on someone in particular who, although he knew wasn't all to blame, was the reason he was in this state right now. He was the one who had told Ray that he didn't possess the spirit of blading anymore, that they couldn't win the world championships with someone like _him_ on their team. Ray didn't know what to say as his own team captain spat harsh words at him but instead of words, small tears slowly puddled at the bottom of his large amber eyes.

It wasn't as if he needed reminding. He knew as well as everybody else in his team that his beyblading skills had gotten considerably worse since the accident but… it's not as if he could help it. It didn't feel that long ago that Ray fell off of a cliff in rocky Russia after training went wrong. He broke two of his ribs, his leg, suffered concussion and worst of all: broke his right arm in 4 places. It was agony and despite being unconscious after the fall, excruciating pain shot up his arm as if fire and ice were consuming it. A white pain blinded him. It had been the worst pain he had ever felt. Worse than the pain he felt during his match against Bryan and that's saying something.

Ray Kon – famous international beyblader – couldn't blade for 6 months.

The arm cast had to stay on for 4 months and then according to the doctor, any strenuous exercise should be avoided for the next 2 weeks. So that's what he did. But then the 6 months passed and Driger still hadn't been used but instead was sat inside Ray's pocket, wasting away, collecting dust. Not like a legendary beyblade should be doing.

During the training Tyson, Max and Kenny would constantly ask Ray to join them, to fight them, even just for a friendly match but every single time Ray would put it off, saying he felt ill or that his arm hurt and well… it wasn't all lies. The previously broken arm had never really stopped hurting and the sick feeling would arise anytime the thought of using his arm crossed his mind. The doctors had told Ray that if he wasn't careful even the slightest thing like pulling a ripcord could reinstate the breaks and that scared him. He would do anything to make sure that he never felt that pain again. Ever. But after 3 month of putting it off Kai had finally had enough and snapped.

'You're a pathetic excuse for a blader. You always have been and you always will be.' His voice had cut through the silence that filled Tyson's garden. The tears were still present, now rolling down Ray's cheeks. The silence that was there before was there again. No one said a word, not even to defend their friend. The bladers best friends stood there as they watched him getting broken down by their team captain, not making a noise and showing no signs to do so anytime soon. And that was the worst thing. Not the fear of blading, not the horrible things Kai had just said but the silence of the people he had once considered friends. Not anymore.

It was then that he had stormed out of the garden and back into Tyson's dojo having had enough of the silence that polluted the air, grabbing the few possessions he had and then left, walking straight past his tea- ex team. Max's shouting was ignored as Ray walked past him but it was too late. The damage was done. And as the distraught and broken blader walked out of the gate only silence remained. And that was what had caused this.

The rain was getting heavier, his body was burning up and he knew that if he didn't sit down soon it was likely his body would collapse from the exhaustion. Pushing through a few more people he came to a stop when his eyes finally came upon a wooden bench sat in the middle of the park. The bench was empty but for him that was not a problem; the rain had already soaked him from head to toe so he took a seat.

Drawing his phone out of his pocket, he scrolled through his contacts until reaching who he was searching for. He hit the dial button waiting for an all too familiar voice. It rang a few times before that voice finally reached out to him through the phone.

'Hello?'

'Mariah?' There was a slight gasp at the end of the other line.

'Ray? Is it really you?'

Despite the pain he was currently in, Ray let out a slight chuckle at the surprise that rooted within her voice. The voice he had missed so much. The one he hadn't heard since he had left the White Tigers… for a second time. A sigh escaped his lips. 'Hey Mariah, is there any chance I could come back home for a while'

'Ray, you know Lee said you weren't allowed back on the White Ti-'

'No Mariah. I don't want to re-join the team I just want to come home.' His trembling voice was now pleading.

A rasping breath echoed down the phone. It was clear the pink haired girl was crying, after all, her feelings towards the other were always stronger than just friendship, even if he would never return them. 'Look Ray, maybe you should find somewhere else to stay for now. Lee wouldn't be very happy if you returned. You let down the village, Ray.'

'I know Mariah but-'

'This isn't your home anymore, Ray.'

'But-' the last thing heard before the line went dead was a small sniffle from the girl on the other end. And with that, it was over. His last chance… gone.

His own best friends didn't care about him anymore, he had no team and now he had no home. He stood up, walking away from the bench that he had sat aimlessly in any direction. Although his life was fixable, his mind told him something else.

_You're worthless. Pathetic._ His mind chanted. _You'll never blade again. What's your use now?_

_You'd be better off dead._

With his friends gone, his parents dead and his only use in life gone the point in life suddenly shattered in front of his new awakening eyes. Suddenly, everything looked different. What really was the point? Anger suddenly bubbled up inside of him. Why him?! Why did this have to happen to him? Why? His hand wrapped tightly around the phone that still rested in his firm grip. His knuckles whitened as his fist closed tighter. His surroundings were suddenly taken in and without thought he hurled the mobile from his hand and into the river that danced below the bridge he stood on. And just like that the phone was gone. Just. Like. That.

It was then, as if his body was being possessed, he clambered onto the small wall in front of him and slowly and steadily got to his feet. Below him rushing water swirled, consuming anything and everything in its path. It was beautiful. This was for the best, right? This way he wouldn't have to face the cruel world anymore but instead would exist in nothingness. He would escape the labyrinth. Once and for all.

Just one movement. All he had to do was lean forward, take one step, anything, and the horrible world would be rid of him. Why was his body suddenly paralysed? Why was it suddenly so hard to move?

_The world is better without you. _

_You don't have a home._

_You don't have any friends._

_You don't have a family._

_You have nothing._

**_You are nothing._**

It was those three simple words that did it in the end. His feet edged forward, hovering over the wall. It was time to say goodbye. For the best. Slowly, his arms rose up next to him and his amber eyes shut. So close. Just one more step.

Although he didn't know what to expect in those next few seconds, he really didn't expect to hear a familiar voice calling his name.

'RAY!' The owners name turned in surprise, heart jumping out of his chest, frantically searching for the person who had just called his name but when his foot slipped, his balance was lost. He was falling. Towards the water. His name still being called. Closer. And closer. The freezing water was so close. So, so close. This was the end.

And that's when Ray's body hit the water and descended into darkness.


End file.
